


Breakfast Tricks

by MizuLeKitten



Series: Sugar Daddy Kolivance [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Breakfast, CEO Kolivan (Voltron), College Student Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pranks, Sort Of, i think, lance is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/pseuds/MizuLeKitten
Summary: Kolivan knew that he would’ve slept through the day had Lance not awoken him. Kolivan had grumbled, and maybe whined, but when Lance had given him a beautiful smile and a kiss, before walking out of their bedroom, Kolivan knew he had to get up. The words “Breakfast’s ready,” trailing after Lance was certainly another incentive.Honestly, he should’ve been suspicious then.OR: Lance is a little shit and tricks a sleepy Kolivan





	Breakfast Tricks

Kolivan walked into the kitchen with a yawn. He had slept well last night, as surprising as that statement was. The sleeping pill he had taken had worked wonders it seemed, and he could still feel the pull of slumber at the forefront of his mind.

He knew that he would’ve slept through the day had Lance not awoken him. Kolivan had grumbled, and _maybe_ whined, but when Lance had given him a beautiful smile and a kiss, before walking out of their bedroom, Kolivan knew he had to get up. The words “Breakfast’s ready,” trailing after Lance was certainly another incentive.

Honestly, he should’ve been suspicious then.

It had become a running joke between them, and inadvertently their friends that Kolivan “cooking” meant that they were ordering out. It wasn’t that Kolivan _couldn’t_ cook, it was the fact that he was mediocre at it. He rarely had the mental capacity to bother cooking full meals. When Lance had moved in he had taken over the kitchen, cooking lunch and dinner whenever he had time, and ordering out when they didn’t.

Mornings were sacrilegious though. Mornings meant staying in bed. Lance had grown quite fond of the idea of breakfast in bed. They generally ordered room service for the mornings, so that Lance didn’t have to leave the homey atmosphere he adored. He loved being able to snuggle up beside Kolivan, even though it made eating harder.

Yet Kolivan didn’t question it, mind still in a sleepy haze.

Lance smiled at him from his chair at the table. His food lay untouched before him as he waited, usual enough to not warrant any suspicion, but the way Lance grinned at Kolivan as he sat down should have been. Kolivan was too tired to notice; he hadn’t even bothered to put his hair up yet, something he normally did as soon as he woke up, even if it was only a messy pony tail.

Truly, it was not his fault he didn’t notice.

“Morning, sleepy head,” Lance greeted him, that too wide of a grin still in place.

Kolivan grunted in response, too tired to try and form words yet. Once he got some food and maybe some coffee he’d be more willing to talk. He knew that Lance wouldn’t judge him for this, he never had. Kolivan pulled the chair out, sinking into its plush cushions.

“Eat up; I worked hard!” Lance said as he picked up his own fork. He didn’t take a bite though. Instead, he watched Kolivan. Instead, he waited. Kolivan should’ve noticed, should’ve noticed Lance practically vibrating with playful anticipation, but he didn’t.

Kolivan took the bite.

“That’s not egg.” He placed his fork down and looked up at Lance. His mind was trying to catch up, his mind slowly beginning to wake up but not fast enough to understand what had happened to his egg. If it had even been an egg to begin with. “That’s not an egg,” he could only repeat himself. Kolivan looked down at his plate, then back up at Lance. “Where’s my egg?”

That was the final nail in Lance’s coffin. He doubled over laughing, arms clutching his stomach, “I’m-I’m so sorry, but,” he looked up, taking one look of Kolivan’s still confused face before breaking down again, “your _face_ ! _”_

Kolivan looked back down at the fake egg, picking up his fork. Lance was too busy laughing so he’d have to take matters into his own hands.

He took another bite. “Why is my egg a yogurt?”

Any composure Lance had gained flew right out the window.

It took a good 10 minutes for Lance to recover, and in that time Kolivan had woken up significantly. He had poked at the yellow center, rolling his eyes when he took a bite and found it to be a canned peach. He ate without complaint though, watching fondly as Lance continued to laugh at his own prank.

“I can make real eggs if you want,” Lance had asked when he had finally gained control of himself.

“It’s fine,” Kolivan said with a wave as he swallowed down another bite. It wasn’t a _bad_ breakfast, only an unexpected one. “You’ll have to make up for it by bringing my lunch to work.” He saw no need to keep the smile off his face at the prospect of Lance eating with him later.

Lance snorted, “Duh, I planned on it anyways. I don’t have work today. Remember, silly?”

Kolivan chuckled fondly, “Of course I remember.” He grabbed his milk, hoping to wash down some of the peach’s taste. He tilted the glass back, and a block of frozen milk hit his lips and nose.

“ _Lance!_ ”

It was too late; Lance was already on the floor laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> And here's tricks! Lance is a little shit and he /def/ would do this, like you can not convince me otherwise xD  
> Much love!


End file.
